Anniversary
by DuckyUchiha
Summary: “The minute I heard my first love story I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was.Lovers don’t finally meet somewhere. They’re in each other all along” SasuNaru
1. Forgive and Forget

**~*~*Anniversary*~*~**

"**Some emotions don't make a lot of noise.**

**It's hard to hear pride.**

**Caring is real faint- like a heartbeat.**

**And pure love- why, some days it's so quiet, you don't even know it's there"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A tan form glided to the closed escape route. Grasping the handle, the friction between metal against metal produced on alarming screech in the blonde's ear. Surreptitiously, he pinned himself against the hallway wall moving slowly as to not be heard. Freezing as the wooden floor betrayed him, making a loud crunching noise under the pressure of his socked foot. He cursed himself inwardly on insisting on a hard wood floor (a childish fantasy to be able to slide across the floor to become a flying super hero).

Sapphire orbs gazed cautiously over the corner of the wall. His eyes locked on to his raven haired target, watching the spiky hair move ever so slightly with the lines of the book the pallid hands held. Grinning a childish way, the blonde crouched down, legs becoming like springs, as he leaped at the concentrated boy. Both tumbling to the ground, a mild scuffle between the two boys proceeded; to untangle their swinging limbs from each other. The blonde flew once again, his back slamming violently against the couch, pushing it back slightly.

"What do you think you're doing, dobe?" Even through the small fight, the idiotic grin never left the blonde's lips. An indention of the blonde's hand was left on the carpet as he crawled over to the other boy, wagging his invisible tail. Confusion swept over the pale boys onyx orbs.

"What", he questioned, shifting uncomfortably on the soft floor. A quick, reflexive hand shot out under the raven's nose, startling him slightly. Looking down he examined the box of chocolate decorated with an orange ribbon that lay in the tanned palms. An ominous glare streamed out of the raven's eyes, piercing the blue orbs, and bringing a frown to the grinning face.

"What?" the blonde mimicked the others questioned; only his voice was fragile, barely reaching the raven's ear drums.

"I despise chocolate" his mocking, sour tone brought the tan arms crashing down against the floor.

"Well isn't it the thought that counts on this day?" the grin forced itself to appear but vanished once again at the raven's next uttered words.

"What's so special about today?" a large boulder seemed to crash down upon the blonde's shoulders, forcing his mouth a gape and his body seemed to give out. His heartthumped missing a beat and not being able to get back on track.

"Don't you remember?" his voice quivered as tears brazed the edge of his eyes.

"Remember what, dobe?" his monotone voice stung, breaking down the wall that held back the river of tears that slowly streamed down the flushed cheeks. His body couldn't move from the crouching position on the floor, watching as the other boy stood and looked down at him.

"You have the grocery shopping duties today" the other boy spoke again, making the unusually silent boy flinch at his indifferent manner. Nodding his head solemnly, he stood, picking up the forsaken box of chocolate and going into the kitchen. Throwing the box in the trash can, he turned, not looking at the emotionless boy and grabbed his jacket, walking out the door.

He couldn't believe that his lover forgot. His heart ached for attention, for appreciation, for something; but he should have known with that impassive bastard that he wouldn't obtain anything. The sky seemed just as gloomy as he felt, not bringing any warmth to his statuesque physic. The world seemed to be crashing down around him, making his walking uneven and drunk-like. How a simple thing like forgetting your anniversary could hurt someone so bad.

Looking up at the apartment complex that he and his lover shared, he held the grocery bags tighter to his chest. He didn't want to go back to the lonely room that was devoid of all affection. Letting out a tensed sigh, he forgot all his childish antics and walked to the door. Unlocking it he marched in,

to complete darkness. He blinked unsteadily trying to contract his pupils to fit the poorly lit space. Confused, he searched aimlessly for the light switch and flipped it on. Gasping his arms failed, making the bags crash to the floor.

There in his living room, where everything was usually dark and depressing was an orange couch with orange carpets, and everything was, well, orange. Small orange balloons hung from the wall and a gigantic frog sat on the glass table that lay in the middle of the room. It was the exact room that he wanted, but his lover was so opposed to it that he dismissed his fantasy. Where was that boy anyways?

Glancing around the edge of the wall, he answered his own question. His lover stood in the kitchen, an orange apron wrapped nicely around his body. Smoke rose from the pot that sat idling on the stove. The usually deadpan boy seemed to be distraught and irritated, mumbling something about 'the stupid oversensitive sexy blonde'.

"Sasuke?" the blonde's voice broke through the brunette's thoughts as he turned around, eyes wide, holding a spoon and a slight sweat could be seen on his forehead.

"Naruto! That was quick", his surprised reaction confused the blonde even more then he already was. Sasuke turned back to the pot that screamed for attention. Reaching for a pot holder, he grasped the handles of the vessel and brought it cautiously to the sink.

"What" the blonde stuttered, "Are you doing?" his voice broke, and he grimaced as he heard this. It was Sasuke's turn to look confused, then irritated.

"Well, I was trying to make ramen. Do you know how very difficult that is? I don't see how you manage to do it in less then three minutes every day" the raven rambled on, shifting awkwardly under Naruto's bewildered stare.

"Why?" Naruto's soft voice was alien to his usual loud, obnoxious one. Sasuke's eyes turned soft, and a rare smile graced the room with its presence. Taking off his apron as he walked towards his lover, Sasuke stepped in front of him.

"For our anniversary of course" he replied, receiving a gasp from the boy.

"I thought, I thought you forgot!" Naruto spoke truthfully, looking up into the onyx eyes he loved so much. Feeling the soft hand touch his scarred cheeks gently brought a shiver down the blonde's spine.

"Being with you is something I could never forget to celebrate" That's what did it. The sapphire eyes gleamed brightly as new tears poured down to meet the pale hand. He grabbed at Sasuke's collar and pulled himself closer to the brunette, being greeted by the ever familiar scent of strawberries. Feeling arms wrapped around his trembling form brought more tears to his eyes, too happy to do anything but cry in his lover's arm.

"Happy anniversary, dobe" Sasuke's voice pierced his reverie, feeling his soft lips press against his scalp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**This is for my girlfriend (my Naruto), for our one month anniversary today. ^_^.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**-Ducky (Sasuke)**


	2. Toys

**~*~*Anniversary 2*~*~**

"_**Anyone can be passionate,**_

_**But it takes real lovers to be silly.**_

_**-Rose Franken**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cluttered thoughts raced threw a usual straightforward boy. His pearly whites sunk into his rose bud lips, nibbling on them anxiously. The raven haired boy sat restlessly on his bed, ruffling up his comforter and pushing off random pillows onto the vacant floor. Half tempted to beat his head on the wall, the onyx orbed boy felt extremely insensitive. His lover, the smooth sexy blonde whom captured his heart, was going to be left without any gift tomorrow on their three month anniversary if the raven didn't get over himself and figure something out.

It was difficult to buy something for the blonde, more difficult then some people think. Scrabbled around many different choices the raven pondered: Ramen? No, he has plenty of that; A necklace? No, he'd never wear it (or he'd lose it); Weapons? Defiantly **not**.

"Ugh! There has to be something!" moaning in frustration he grabbed the last forsaken pillow that lay on his bed and pressed it roughly against his face. He wanted it to be a memorable present, something that made the blonde smile. He was out of creative ideas after their last anniversary (still regretting the whole orange episode and having to lie to his lover). His frustration pent up and, huffing, he stormed out of his apartment heading to his car with one thought in his mind.

The mall.

He despised this daunting place, and in his blind frenzy based on one thing of getting his lover a gift, he forgot why.

Fan girls.

The thought of them sent a shiver down his pale spine. The screaming and ear splitting love confessions were too much. So, he darted his way threw the mall, dodging miscellaneous girls. As he struggled to survive his eyes darted to every other store window, questioning if the blonde would like that or that one. Spotting a store that seemed to hold more of the blondes appeal, he raced across the frontlines.

Brazing threw the shirts and silly pranks of _Spencers_, the raven found something good enough for his lover. A shirt that read many jokes and stupid pick-up lines, it was perfect. He raced to the cashier and placed his item on the counter.

"He didn't? Really?" The cashier stood, a short shirt that showed his nicely defined abs and an emotionless expression plastered onto his face. The raven cleared his throat to get the mans attention but was interrupted by a rude 'one more second' finger placed in front of his face.

That did it. Reaching over the raven clicked down on the exposed button.

"Hey!" the man complained, glaring at the boy.

"Hello to you to. I need this. Now hurry" pointing at the shirt, he pushed it closer to the cashier, tapping his foot impatiently. Mouth a gape the cashier glared continuously at the raven, grabbing the shirt. The raven looked outside of the store, watching for any signs that would make him want to hide behind the counter he stood at.

"Here you are sir." The cashier's sickly sweet tone pulled the onyx orbs back to his smiling feature. Nodding, the raven took the bag, which was slightly heavier then he thought it was going to be, but not caring enough to stay longer in this demon infected building, he ran out. His car was a solid fortitude as he sat regaining his breath.

Smiling, he looked around the decorated room he just finished. This was good, he knew this would work. Now, the last touch the blonde's present, grabbing the bag he dumped the contents onto the floor,

and gasped.

There on his floor was **not** what he had bought but a bag full of sex toys. A dildo, fuzzy handcuffs, edible clothing, whips, etc. A blush crept over the pale boy's cheek, turning from embarrassment to horror to absolute rage. He couldn't believe that cashier would do something like this. He dug through the bag blindly, trying to find the shirt that he already knew wasn't in there. Throwing the bag across the room (which it didn't go far because you can't exactly throw a plastic bag very far) he stood up in fury kicking at the toys that lay on the carpet.

"Sasuke, I'm home!" A voice called from the front door as said door shut.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed, grabbing up the toys and pushing them back into the bag forcefully, thus breaking said bag. He clenched his fists in agony, grabbing the toys once again and throwing them on the couch then sitting down on them as the blonde walked into the living room. Crossing his legs to stared at the blonde boy, forcing a smile onto his lips.

"Hey" the blonde smiled, walking up to him and hugging him. As he hugged him, the pressure of the boy's body leaning on him pushed him closer to the toys, thus, unfortunately, turning one of them on.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Naruto?" his voice quivered.

"Why are you vibrating?" When the raven boy didn't reply, Naruto pushed him over slowly. Pulling up the fluffy handcuffs, sapphire orbs stared questionably at the raven. Face turning red once again, Sasuke looked away from the blonde with a sour expression.

"What? Happy Anniversary, dobe" playing it off, the raven shifting under the blonde uncomfortably. Naruto looked at the toy then back to Sasuke then to the toy again and pulled the boy completely off the couch to see the rest of the toys. Looking down at the pile, the boy gazed once again to Sasuke.

"You didn't mean to buy these did you?" Naruto concluded. Sasuke's eyes widened then he looked down, embarrassed. He went threw many explanations and excuses in his head, but he couldn't seem to say them out loud.

The next thing he knew, warm arms wrapped around him.

"I- I meant to get you something you, you would love" Sasuke spoke, his pathetic tone shook him as he didn't prefer to sound like he couldn't handle something. As he was about to speak again Naruto interrupted him with a forceful kiss.

"You can give me the whole world, and it wouldn't compare anything to this moment with you in my arms" Naruto's soft voice lingered in the raven's ear, sending shivers coursing threw his spine.

"I love you" Sasuke pulled himself off of the boy and smiled looking into the soft blue eyes. Smiling a huge Naruto grin, Sasuke couldn't help but admire said boy. Until that mischievous grin grew upon Naruto, and his next uttered words.

"Now, wanna break in those toys?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**This is for my Naru on our 3 month anniversary.**

**I love you babe.**

***I do NOT own Naruto or Spencers (haha)**

**-Ducky**


	3. Fears

**~*~*Anniversary 3*~*~**

"_Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you; when he is afraid of losing you."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Announcement: All you crazy heads and secret lovers! The fair is coming into town! So pack your things, grab a friend and head on down to Walton Fair Park!"_

Sapphire eyes widened with excitement, a growing smile pressed against tan cheeks. Turning the ignition of the boys orange convertible off, he stared passed the rain to the apartment he shared with his lover. Thoughts blazed in his mind as he tapped his foot, pondering. Nodding to no one in particular, he stepped out of his car, sprinting to the door. Walking into the ominous apartment, his footsteps reverberated off of the orange walls. He looked around surreptitiously, sneaking behind corners and other random lampshades until he found his lover, perched on his maroon comforter, half asleep. Grinning his infamous signature smirk he tip toed to the bed, breathing only slightly before he tackled the boy to the ground.

A slight brawl ensued, with the raven haired boy winning. At last pallid hands held down tan wrists; a glare streamed down from onyx eyes to the joyous blue orbs.

"What do you think you're doing?" His sick, malicious voice didn't seem to penetrate the over cheerful boy.

"Surprise", the blonde grinned, slightly frigidity under the pressure of the raven's knee that was placed 'lovingly' on his abdomen, receiving another glare from said raven. Getting off of the blonde slowly, the pale form glided to the window, breathing to enhance his composure.

"You know what today is?" the blonde spoke again, jumping up from the ground, like the fight before hand didn't even happen.

"No, of course not" onyx pupils rolled along with the obvious sarcasm off of the peach colored tongue, resulting in a soft punch from the other boy. A playful glare was emitted from blue eyes.

"Not _that_ again" he joked, "Anyways! Look what I got you" His smile overwhelmed the usual distant boy as a small smirk was produced. The blonde reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of two yellow tickets.

"I'm taking you to the fair!" He exclaimed, making the rare smile dissipate, leaving a scornful grimace in its place.

"Oh come on, Sasuke! You can do it!" the blonde leech hung tightly over Sasuke's left arm, hindering him from throwing the ball fast enough to make the small milk bottles to fall over.

"I could if you'd let go of me" A small tug of war ensued to get his arm free from said leech. A small whine escaped the blonde's lips, making Sasuke's thrashing stop and look down at the boy confused.

"But, I don't wanna let you go." His sad voice punctured the deadpanned boy. Sighing, and with a fake distaste, he stopped struggling and allowed the boy to hold on to him tighter. One ball left from the cliché fair game, he grasped it tightly, aimed, and threw it once again. To his, and the blonde's surprise, the bottles fell. Wide eyed the counter man grabbed a giant stuffed fox, handing it to Sasuke. A chuckle arose at the chestnut prize, looking between the blonde and the fox, as the blonde did the same.

"What?" blue eyes questioned, feeling slightly vulnerable. A smirk plastered itself on to the boy, shaking his head.

"Nothing, dobe. Happy Anniversary" shoving the animal to the blonde, he walked away, arms clenched in his pockets. The blonde stood their, grasping the stuffed animal and staring into its eyes.

"Well, aren't you just the most adorable thing I've ev-"

"Naruto" Sasuke's voiced called; interrupting the blonde's rant and making him jump slightly.

"Coming" Naruto yelled, running to catch up with the raven.

Strenuously clenching the large hammer, Naruto looked at his victim. A large red dot on a metal platform seemingly stared back at him. A slight sweat dripped down as if in slow motion from the blonde's brow. Turning his footing slightly to the left, and swallowed anticipating his next move.

"Naruto would you hurry it up already" A monotone voice pierced his reverie, making his head fall from the ruined fantasy.

"Come on Sasuke. Let me have a little fun" He pleaded, resulting in another sigh from the cross armed boy that stood behind the gate of the fair game the blonde chose to do.

Seizing the handle of the massive hammer one last time the blonde brought it over his shoulder and down, straight onto the red dot. The exertion behind the hammer and the boy's strength permitted for the small metal ball to sour on the long scale and slam into the top metal ball, causing a loud ring.

"Yes!" His excited howl brought the surrounding attention on to him. Sasuke grinned, shaking his head slowly at the blonde's joy to winning a child's game. His prize, a months worth of free ramen, was handed to him in a certificate form. Smashing it into his pockets, that were already filled with other random prizes, he jumped over the gate grabbing Sasuke's hand and running to the next game the blonde thought interesting.

With the sky darkening Naruto's eyes twinkled thanks to the bright lights that glimmered off of other store boxes. The crowd began to thicken as young teenagers cluttered next to each game, causing a long line in anything the blonde wanted to do, but being the impatient one, Sasuke shook his head no.

Suddenly stopping, onyx eyes meet with bright lights that hung loosely on the mammoth size Farris Wheel. Looking quickly at the non-existing line, he grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to the opened box of the giant wheel.

"Sasuke, come on. Not this-", Naruto complained but was interrupted by the clicking of the box door. Sasuke grinned as the machine started up, revolving them up a little higher from the ground. As the box moved up a little higher, Sasuke swung slightly, which started rocking the box back and forth. As they reached the top the grin grew on the pale cheeks as he looked down at the small civilians.

"Please, Sasuke, stop swinging" the usually hyper boy spoke solemnly, surprising the passive boy, making him stop swinging without questioning the boys motives.

"Naruto, are you okay?" his eyes didn't see past the oddly colored cheeks of his lover; the russet color of his face was a deathly pale shade. Sapphire eyes turned to Sasuke, a slight plea in them, as the hyper boy clung to the pole that connected to the side of the metal box.

"I'm" his voice broke, swallowing he tried again, "I'm afraid of heights" His confession stunned the raven boy, making a twinge of guilt plagued his heart. Sliding over to Naruto, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his shoulder, hiding his face from the ground.

"You should've said something. Don't worry, it'll be over soon" His words comforted the boy.

Until the box jerked side to side and stopped in place. Both boys' eyes were wide.

"We are having minor technical difficulties. Sorry for the inconvenience. We will have you down shortly" the announcers voice spoke threw a mega phone from the ground. It was just their luck. To be stuck at the very top of the highest thing in town, and a short fused boy who didn't like to wait, and a hyper boy who was scared of heights

"I hate you" Naruto growled into Sasuke's chest, receiving a loud bellowed laugh to erupt from said chest. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes, confused and slightly hurt. Sasuke shook his head to try and stop the sudden laughter and held onto Naruto a little tighter.

"What?" his questioned slightly silenced the boy's laughter.

"It's just, you are never afraid of anything, and the one thing that can't hurt you, you're afraid of" A frown contorted to Naruto's face that didn't seem to belong there, as he pushed away from Sasuke to the other side of the box, curling in on himself.

"I'm sorry that we could easily fall to our deaths" Naruto tried to explain his fear, but knew he couldn't change the raven's mind. The laughter ceasing, arms wrapped around the blonde boy. Shocked he looked up into the onyx orbs that he loved so very much.

"No matter if you are up on the highest height or on the ground, I will catch you whenever you fall. You aren't alone." Tugging at his collar, small tears streamed down tan cheeks as he sat in the raven's lap. Kissing his forehead, Sasuke smiled at the closeness of the two, then froze in surprise as a firework was lit and exploded in the sky. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at the beautiful glowing gun powder. Looking back to Sasuke with a giant smile, until he saw his lover's face, a stunned expression was plastered to it.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto questioned trying not to look at the ground behind the boy.

"I _hate_ loud things" He shivered as it was Naruto's turn to laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto….or the fair.**

**This is for my girlfriend on our 4****th**** month anniversary (if you all have been keeping up with this)**

**I made a deal with her (kind of) that she would draw me something every month and I would write her more to this story. So expect a chapter every month ********.**

**Though this one might not be the best chapter, it still something for my darling.**

**I love you baby.**

**-Ducky**


	4. Addicted

**~*~*Anniversary 4*~*~**

"_We're all addicted to something that takes away the pain."_

* * *

"Come on Sasuke! Tell me where we're going!" A loud, obnoxious whine squealed in the pale boys ears. Grimacing in disgusting, he turned, enraged, to his lover and sent an icy glare streaming his way. Sadly, one of the reasons he loved his partner but also one of the reason he despised him, the young blonde dismissed the glare as nothing but a fly on a next door neighbors living room wall. The eccentric boy, still bouncing in the passenger seat in the packed 2010 Lexus GS 450h, gazed out the window trying to guess the location the raven haired boy was bringing him.

As the tall silver metal platforms dispersed, and reformed themselves into tall, slender wooden statues, the blonde's enthusiasm grew.

"Are we going horse back riding? Or how about rock climbing? Wait!", questions poured out of the bold blonde who gripped at the sleeve of the already busy driving Uchiha. "Are you taking me to be up ducted by aliens from a different dimension who will bring me back to their ship and probe me with long needles made out of super glue?" his bellowed question made Sasuke's foot inch towards the break, imagining the peaceful air about the car if he just kicked the poor blonde out. But instead the slight chuckle from the raven made the alarmed blue eyes of his lover shoot to him.

"Yes Naruto, you caught me" sarcasm dripped from every word as the blinker of the car clicked on, notifying Naruto that where ever they were going, they were almost there. Searching for the place of secrecy, he was slightly confused when the car came to a sudden stop. Looking around once more then at Sasuke, his eyes spoke more then his words could form. The raven boy snickered as he stepped out of the car, waving for his lover to join him. The hesitant movement of the boy who began to slowly slip out of the car, caused for a loud huff to escape the pale lips of the other waiting boy.

"Naruto!" His voice rose in pitches as he walked swiftly to the other side of the vehicle, grabbing the defenseless boy and dragging his squirming form out of the car. As the flailing body of his lover proceeded to tarnish the undisturbed ground, the boy spat out random curses and statements on the lines of: "Help! Someone! Rape!".

"Would you be quiet?" a forcefully tone encased the surrounding area, the wind seeming to even listen to the demand. The blonde then fell limb, dragging completely on the ground next to Sasuke's feet. As he was contemplating a way to drag the raven down with him, he was suddenly dropped onto the hard environment. Moaning in pain he slowly, painfully, turned over to see where the stupid ass hole had brought him, and he gasped.

There in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees, was a small cliff over looking mountains in the North. A empty area was mounted with a rectangle shaped tent that beside it hung lanterns and glistening lights that traveled, connecting to the trees that lay just a few feet away. Emotions flooded through the small tan boy as he stared at the sight, the sun peaking only slightly from above the mountains, the multicolor tree leaves that danced around his ankles, he was, for the first time, speechless. He turned to his lover who was slowly picking up sticks whilst watching the blondes reaction.

"What- what is all this?" Naruto questioned the raven. The raven shrugged and grabbed another twig.

"Happy Anniversary" grinning the blonde ran up to the raven and tackled him to the ground, smiling wide.

"So just as she was coming around the corner-" the blonde dramatic voice that was telling the tall tale of some sort of scary happen stance, was cut short by the flying marshmallow fireball that was flung at his head. His exclamation of shock gave him another energy to dodge the missal. Glaring back up at Sasuke, Uzumaki opened his mouth to yell all the things that he thought of the other boy at that moment but was once again stop short by a rude interruption. Glancing down at his hand, the blonde's eyes grew in horror at the spider that crawled over his now pallid hand.

"Sasuke! Get it! Get it!" Screaming in terror Naruto jumped up, throwing himself over the fire and tackling the unprotected Uchiha that then fell backwards off the log he was stationed on. Uzumaki lay, shaking, on top of the raven's chest, which was heaving in pain. Just as he was about to throw his lover off of him and yell random insults, the blonde boys sudden gasps of air stopped the enraged raven. Holding him closer to himself he picked his lover up and walked slowly to the edge of the cliff. Setting him down on a blanket he laid with him, staring as stars zoomed above their heads.

"You know," Sasuke's delicate voice whispered into the tan ear that lay on his chest, "There was this tale, about these two people. They were both madly in love. But one day, she got sick. This sickness was spreading quite rapidly, so the other lover walked to the Gods, and begged and pleaded with them to allow for his lover to be placed in the skies, so that she may live forever for he spoke so incredible about the women, even saying he was _addicted_ to her love. The Gods thought this through and agreed, on one condition, for the his life in return. Contemplating this, he nodded, deciding that he would rather his lover to live forever than die a painful death. So, the wish was fulfilled." The raven sighed looking at the now intent Naruto and smiled slightly.

"What happened next?" the blonde urged him, gripping slightly against Sasuke's collar.

"Well, when she found out. She was destroyed, for a life without him was no life at all. So, as she was placed in the skies she whispered to the heavens to bring her lover back to her. Until, after the Gods saw the selfless love that the lovers shared, the Gods placed him into the skies with him as well. Both side by side, soon over time, merge together. These merging of their love, passion, and selflessness became known as the Northern Lights" Naruto's mouth was gaped open as Sasuke finished the story. The raven's long arm reached out and pointed toward the sky as the blonde still stood mesmerized but glanced quickly to see what the onyx eyed boy was staring at.

"See that alignment of stars? That's called Clairnia. And that one." he moved his hand in the opposite direction to gesture at another pair of stars, "Its Demecte. The Lovers of the Skies" Still to shocked at this new side to Sasuke, Naruto was barely able to speak:

"Why-why'd you tell me that?" Sasuke looked from the skies to stare deeply into his lovers ocean eyes. A small smile escaped through the usually cemented lips.

"I told you that Naruto, because **you** are the only one I would face death, and the God's themselves, to be with forever. I'm addicted" His words struck a cord in Naruto, as the grip on Sasuke's collar tightened, a soft, fervent kiss was placed upon pale lips.

* * *

**Well, here is another Anniversary story. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been busy busy busy.**

**And sorry for this one being so...well...bad __. Our little Sasuke and Naruto will get better, :) promise.**

**So, I don't own Naruto and all that jazz.**

**This is for my baby for our 10 month Anniversary. 3**

**-Ducky  
**


End file.
